


Security Blanket

by Incandescentflower



Series: Finding Their Way [4]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kurosawa is the best boyfriend, M/M, Teasing, This is another one where the schmoopiness might be unbearable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: A quiet moment at Kurosawa's apartment on a rainy Saturday afternoon.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Finding Their Way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030785
Comments: 34
Kudos: 275





	Security Blanket

It was a quiet, rainy Saturday. Adachi was sitting on Kurosawa’s couch reading, wrapped up in the softest blanket that Kurosawa had draped over his shoulders when he had shivered a bit. 

They had both been excited about the latest release in the Ranga Crimson series and with the weather turning colder, they had planned to have a day at Kurosawa’s apartment, just the two of them, reading. 

Kurosawa placed two cups of tea on the table in front of them and sat down on the couch next to Adachi.

Adachi was engrossed in the story. He had thought he might finish it that day if he kept up this pace. Adachi gently flipped through the pages, taking in the contents. But when he glanced over at Kurosawa, he was being watched.

“You don’t like it?” Adachi asked.

“I do,” he blinked, but did not look back down at his book.

Adachi smiled. The blanket had enveloped him in warmth but his toes were a bit cold. He picked them up and slid them under Kurosawa’s leg. Instant heat.

“How are your toes so cold Adachi?” Kurosawa asked with a laugh, resting his hand on the part of Adachi’s feet that stuck out from under his leg.

Adachi leaned his head against the couch for a moment and shrugged. “Poor circulation?” The rain created a soothing, rhythmic tapping on the windows that was making Adachi sleepy.

He took a sip of his tea. It warmed him from the inside out and woke him up a bit. Amacha had a sweet flavor that Adachi liked to roll around on his tongue. Kurosawa had started making it for him, knowing it was his favorite. 

Adachi regained his focus on the manga. As he turned onto the next page, a soft brushing movement caressed his foot. He looked up again and Kurosawa was still looking at him. He was giving him that look. That _I can see to the bottom of your soul_ look that had always been so unsettling for Adachi.

“You aren’t going to read it then?”

“I will. I’m just a bit distracted right now.”

Adachi gave him a weaker, nervous smile, his face getting hot. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Kurosawa’s attention. He did. But he didn’t always know what to do with it. “But you were so excited about reading it!” he insisted.

Kurosawa arched his eyebrow. “I’m more excited about you right now.” 

Adachi covered his face with the blanket. “Kurosawa, stop teasing,” he muffled. “You know I can’t take it.”

When Adachi peeked through the gap in his barricade of warmth, Kurosawa was sliding his body closer to Adachi, the movement propelled by a hitch of his hips that made Adachi’s thoughts stutter.

“My poor, sweet, Adachi,” Kurosawa cooed, raising his hand to Adachi’s hair and gently stroking it. “I would never want that. Tell me what I can do to make it better.”

More teasing. Kurosawa was a monster. An unbearably sexy monster.

Adachi regained his footing and said, “Let me finish this!” He held up the book for emphasis. His attention was split and it was making him crazy. One thing at a time. First he would consume the manga, then Kurosawa. Simple. Straightforward. 

“Fine,” Kurosawa said, holding his hands up for emphasis, a surrender. He grabbed a pen from the table, idly twisting it through his fingers. He then made a show of putting his focus back on the book. 

Adachi felt the loss of Kurosawa’s touch. Refocusing their activity had been Adachi’s idea, but his body clearly had different priorities. He emphatically opened the manga again, trying to determine where he had left off. He read a page and found his eyes drifting up again. 

Kurosawa was now biting his lip and tapping on the page. A strand of his typically perfect hair had fallen forward. Adachi fought the impulse to brush it aside, knowing full well that if he touched Kurosawa, he would not be able to do anything else. 

Kurosawa was so overwhelmingly beautiful and good. That sheer fact made Adachi have an internal insecurity spiral several times a day. Adachi often worried Kurosawa would wake up and realize his mistake any day - that Adachi wasn’t worthy, that Kurosawa was beyond him.

Kurosawa looked at him side long. “Adachi, you were the one who said you wanted to read!” The indignation in his voice fading as he took in Adachi. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Adachi said, waving it away, pulling the blanket around his neck again to hide himself. 

Kurosawa leaned forward, not allowing Adachi to escape. “No, I don’t think that was nothing. Is it--?” He slipped his hand into Adachi’s blanket and placed it onto his heart. 

Adachi nodded. Not long ago, Kurosawa had felt his heart was racing when he was anxious, when his worries got the best of him. The reference had now become their way of communicating when Adachi was feeling this way without having to say it. 

“Can I help?” Kurosawa asked, placing his other hand on the back of Adachi’s neck, grounding him.

“That helps,” Adachi said, feeling the nerves wash away and the intensity of his feelings for Kurosawa take over. Sometimes for Adachi, just the acknowledgement, just being _seen_ , that was enough for him to tie those feelings up and put them aside. And when he couldn’t, Kurosawa would listen or let him rest his head on his shoulder, or wrap him up in a hug.

“I’m here,” Kurosawa whispered into Adachi’s ear, something he had started saying when Adachi was experiencing these particular kind of fears. “I’m staying.”

It struck Adachi how easy it was to get attached to someone, how quickly you can fear losing them from your life. Adachi decided he could use a bit more reassurance, and leaned his head on Kurosawa’s shoulder.

“My plan to get you closer to me was successful,” Kurosawa said, his voice light.

Adachi raised his head and nudged Kurosawa’s shoulder with his own. “Kurosawa, you’re impossible!”

“Does that mean you are going to make me go back to reading instead of holding you?” His eyes were wide, his eyebrows raised. Kurosawa was somehow always so sincere and yet so relaxed. He was the most complex puzzle Adachi had ever faced, but he wanted to understand him. He wanted to know everything.

No, Adachi no longer wanted to read.

He gathered up his protective blanket layer and climbed over Kurosawa, straddling his lap, covering them both in the softness. He kissed Kurosawa intensely, encircling them both together with warmth. 

Kurosawa smiled as he kissed Adachi back, his hands now wrapped around Adachi’s waist pulling him closer, closer, closer.

They kissed like this in their hideaway for the rest of the afternoon, hidden from the rain, hidden from Adachi’s worries, hidden from the cares of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes).


End file.
